


Routines

by Risen_Gold



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risen_Gold/pseuds/Risen_Gold
Summary: Chaeyoung has always stuck to the same routine.





	Routines

**Author's Note:**

> SaChaeng is a soft underrated ship. bye

Chaeyoung has always enjoyed lunchbreaks, it’s the only time that lets her draw while munching on her lunch. Which she always finishes within 5 minutes, only to be able to focus more on drawing. Of course, she has her art classes, but the given assignments never really lined up with Chaeyoung’s ideas. The teachers always push for a more realistic look. But Chaeyoung likes to create her own, rather than listening to others. 

Only she seems off today, not that someone would notice that today. Her only friends were sitting in the canteen, who only came to sit with her outside when the weather was nice enough. Of course, Chaeyoung feels lonely sitting there alone, but she’d rather be lonely than sitting inside that noisy canteen. Plus, asking her friends to come stay with her for once is a big no. She didn’t want to burden her friends to think they were forced to sit with her.

She did very well in hiding her feelings. Again, she didn’t want to burden her friends with what were her problems. There was no need to involve the others. She had practiced doing so for such a time that it appeared she hid her feelings from herself as well this time. It wasn’t till she started realizing that lately she had only been drawing one thing, or person. Even though she noticed this time, she still chose to ignore this feeling. She’ll get back to it later, when she’s ready.

This routine kept on going, staying the same for weeks. It was march now and the weather still wasn’t that pleasant. So yet again she expected to have her alone time during lunchbreak. But today was different. She wasn’t alone. At least, not anymore. Looking up to see who had blocked the sun, she was surprised to see her there. And even more when all she did was sit next to her. Without a word they continued to do their own thing. It became a new part of Chaeyoung´s routine. She sat outside on her usual spot. She would then take out her lunch and drawing supplies. And around the time Chaeyoung finished her lunch, she came sit next to her.

It took her a while to get used to, especially after trying to hide these feelings from everyone. The routine continued, only this time Chaeyoung´s heart would beat a little quicker than usual. Chaeyoung, who before she came to sit next to her, drew her most days, was now stuck. She couldn’t draw her while her head was resting on Chaeyoung´s shoulder. The only other thing coming to her mind at the moment were flowers, but she had drawn most of them already. After a short minute of thinking, she finally came up with her perfect idea. 

She searched for the perfect flower. All because of her, Chaeyoung was now busy with finding the perfect flower for her crush. She knew that people gave flowers with special meaning to those they care about. But Chaeyoung didn’t want to just buy them. She wanted to make them. And maybe, if she could gather up enough courage she would give those drawings to her.

As soon as she got home she started to google as many flowers that she could. So that she could pick that perfect ones for her crush. As the next day had begun, and Chaeyoung was about to leave for school the doorbell rang. And Chaeyoung being closest to it opened the door. It was her. Of course, it was. She had been so careful with Chaeyoung lately. Making sure she was feeling well. And now here she was, ready to walk Chaeyoung to school. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“For you.”

 

And yet again had the girl secured a place in Chaeyoung’s routine. They kept doing it. Walking to school together, Chaeyoung drawing while she was reading her books. All this made Chaeyoung fall more and more for her. In the meantime, Chaeyoung had drawn all kinds of flowers already. All for her favorite girl.

She had begun with hybrid delphiniums, which stood for bigheartedness. She’s the nicest person Chaeyoung had ever encountered. Always nice and humble, ready to help people when needed. She gave up her normal lunchbreak to sit with Chaeyoung. She was so kind hearted, Chaeyoung wanted to tell her every day. Maybe even include it into their routine.

She loved her. She had finally realized her love for that girl. All she needed to do now was get enough courage to tell her. For this she had drawn gardenias. They represent secret love. And she loved her so, so much. All she wanted to do was tell her how lovely she was.

Larkspurs, because she brought lightness to Chaeyoung.

Yellow irises, because she was full of passion. Her eyes glowed as she talked.

White jasmines, because Chaeyoung loved how she loved. She took care of a lot with so much sense of sweetness.

Finally, chaeyoung had gathered enough courage to tell her. To tell her she loved her with everything she could give. She drew her a red tulip. A declaration of love. She had started at home so that she could show her the minute she sat next to her. Though, today she was late, broke their routine. There were only a few minutes left before the break would end. But she didn’t want this to discourage her. She wasn’t like that, she would never leave Chaeyoung alone like that. Not anymore. And Chaeyoung was right, as she was about to pack her stuff a sudden shadow had made her halter her movements. 

She was here. Her hands were behind her back as she shifted from her left leg to her right. She moved her hands to show Chaeyoung that she was holding a red tulip.

“I’m sorry it took so long, Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung just looked at her in disbelieve. Scared to be misinterpreting the situation she sat there. Not knowing how to act.

“I love you, Chaeyoung”

With a smile Chaeyoung slowly stood up. With both suddenly acting shy, Chaeyoung tried to encourage herself like she had done earlier. She held her face with both of her hands, and tiptoed slighty. All to give her the sweetest kiss she had ever tasted. Chaeyoung hoped this could be a routine as well.

“I love you, too, Sana.”

**Author's Note:**

> please give some feedback, I want to improve :)  
> (@ GoldenDubChaeng on twitter)


End file.
